This invention relates to patient support tables, such as surgical operating tables.
Where surgery is performed on a patient's leg, it is often necessary to be able to support the leg at various different angles, both about a horizontal and vertical axis. To achieve this, the operating table has leg supports, which can be raised or lowered, or moved in or out, and locked in the desired position. The leg support may comprise a single plate extending along the length of the leg or it may be articulated in the region of the patient's knee, in the manner described in GB2297686. In conventional tables, separate locks are used to lock against movement about the vertical and horizontal axes. This complicates positioning of the leg supports because the separate locks make it more difficult to move the supports about both axes simultaneously.